Secret
by Allanna Stone
Summary: What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Sullivan, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Sullivan, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

_**TWENTY ONE YEARS AGO…**_

"She's so beautiful," whispered Queen Ade-Lee, as she held her firstborn daughter in her arms.

"She has your eyes," commented King Carlis-Lee, as he kissed his daughter's nose, causing her to wrinkle up her dainty nose and sneeze.

"And your hair." Ade-Lee fondly ran a long fingered hand through her daughter's blond curls that were already fuzzing her head.

"What should we name her?" Carlis-Lee asked.

"Bel-Lee. Beautiful and brave warrior of her people," Ade-Lee answered after a moment's pause.

"Wonderful." Carlis-Lee kissed his wife's cheek before leaving them to announce to the planet of Aaragon the arrival of the Crown Princess.

~xXx~

"I am pleased to announce that Queen Ade-Lee had given birth to a beautiful daughter, named Bel-Lee!" boomed Carlis-Lee. The people who were crowded into the large courtyard burst into loud cheers and applause at the good news. The king smiled as his wife joined him, holding Bel-Lee. "Little Bel-Lee, gaze upon the faces of you future subjects!" The king lifted his daughter high into the air so that everyone could see her. Roses were tosses into the air, making Bel-Lee coo and giggle at the colorful banners waving below the balcony.

The Royal Family proceeded into the throne room, where the court's nobles awaited to present the newest member of the Royal Family with gifts.

"Brother, Ade-Lee," greeted Za-Lee, Carlis-Lee's twin brother. When Carlis-Lee had blond hair he wore in a long tail, Za-Lee had black hair cropped shirt. The brothers however shared the same emerald green eyes.

"I present to my young niece, the Krylo Podveska that Mother left me. I shall never marry, so I wish for my darling niece to have this token." The prince fashioned around the babe's neck a beautiful pendant that was shaped like a teardrop with a blue jewel in the center. The charm was hinged so that it could hold something close to one's heart inside.

Many of the other nobles had gifts as well, most of them being abilities so that the young princess shall be able to rule over her home planet one day.

~xXx~

"Goodnight, Bel-Lee," whispered Ade-Lee, kissing her daughter goonight before retiring to her own bedchambers for the night. Little did she know that would be the last time that she would ever see her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Sullivan, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

Martha Kent smiled as she watched her adopted son, Clark, running around the farm at normal speed. She loved this little boy as though she had given birth to him, and he clearly loved her as well.

Suddenly, Clark cocked his head, telling Martha that the five year old was listening to something. Before she could even blink, Clark had vanished. A few seconds later, he had returned, carefully cradling something in his arms.

"Mama! Look at what I found!" he shouted, running up to her using his superspeed. Martha gasped when she saw that her son held a newborn baby girl with blond fuzz on her head and big, innocent blue eyes. Her fingers were tightly attached to Clack's dark green shirt as she looked at Martha.

The woman knelt down next to her son and took the bundle from him. The child refused to let go of Clark until Martha unhooked the infant's fingers from her son's shirt. The girl snuggled into her arms, yawning as she fell asleep.

"Clark, where did you find her?" Martha asked her son.

"In a pile of hot metal. It looked like a spaceship had landed in the middle of McGrooval's cornfield," Clark answered his mother, tugging her along to show her.

The woman stared at the sight before her. There was, as Clark said, a crashed spaceship in the middle of McGrooval's cornfield.

"Well Clark, how do you feel about having a new sister?" Martha asked her son, who eagerly bobbed his head up and down several times before zooming off back to the farm. The mother shook her head as she followed her son.

~xXx~

Jonathan shook his head as he listened to his wife telling him about the newest member of the family.

"I'll call up Lionel in the morning and ask him to pull a few strings," said Jonathan, sighing as he looked at the adorable bundle in his wife's arms. It had been a little over two years since the Kents had taken in Clark, and they were considering adopting another little boy so that their son would have a friend. "In the meantime, I'll go get Clark's old crib down from the attic." He kissed his wife on the cheek before disappearing up into the second floor.

Clark wandered down into the family room a few minutes later, dragging his blanket with him. He saw that Martha had placed the girl on the couch with pillows stacked up so that she wouldn't roll over and hurt herself. The five year old biy climbed up onto the couch and picked up the girl, wrapping her clumsily in his blanket. The little girl cooed softly at him, reaching a tiny hand from the blankets. Clark extended a finger for her and she grabbed it, placing it into her mouth. She began to suck at it, her big blue eyes never leaving Clark's green eyes.

That was how Jonathan and Martha found them half an hour later, sound asleep. Martha couldn't resist and grabbed the camera. She took at least seven million pictures of the new siblings peacefully asleep and together before Jonathan told her it was time to get them into bed. Martha picked up the girl while Jonathan gathered up Clark into his arms. They carried them into Clark's room, where they laid the two peacefully slumbering children down to sleep.

"How precious. They have already bonded," whispered Martha, leaning against Jonathan's chest as they watch their children sleep.

_**NEXT TIME…**_

_**We have the Kents adopting Chloe into their lives… breakfast… and play dates!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Sullivan, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

In the middle of the night, Clark was awoken by tiny whimpers. He sat up in bed, wondering what was making the sounds before he realized it was his new sister. He got out of bed and walked over to her crib, which was stationed in a corner of his room. He peeped into the crib and saw his baby sister was awake and crying softly. The little boy picked her up and trekked into the kitchen on the first floor, where he expertly prepared a bottle for her. He had a lot of practice with helping his dad care for orphaned farm animals. Wit suckled at the minutes, he was feeding his sister, who greedily

Soon Martha came downstairs and halted at the sight before her, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Clark held his finger to his mouth, then pointed down at the baby and mouthed "Sleeping." Martha joined her son and carefully took the little bundle of joy from her son.

"Clark honey, go get dressed for school," Martha whispered. In less than a second, her baby boy was standing before her in jeans, a deep brown shirt and untied tennys, which he sat down at the kitchen table to tie.

~xXx~

"Goodbye Clark! Have a good day!" Martha called out as her son happily skipped into Smallville Kindergarten. The black haired blue eyed boy turned and waved before disappearing into the building.

Chloe whimpered from her carseat, her big blue eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh honey, you'll see him later," Martha soothed her young daughter, turning in her seat so that she could lightly tap her nose. The child just looked at her before falling asleep again.

Martha shook her head as she headed back to the farm to milk the cows. When she arrived, the redhead woman stepped out of the car, scooping up Chloe, who was dressed in a pink sleeper, as she went. The woman made her way to the barn, where she made a spot for Chloe in a bale of hay.

Martha then sat on a stool and began to milk Old Betsy, the farm's cow. As she milked her, Martha began to hum a merry little tune. Soon, Jonathan entered the barn and saw his new daughter in the hay, waving her arms and kicking her legs.

"Hello, Princess!" cooed Jonathan, scooping up his baby and lightly tossing her into the air. The little girl gurgled as she snuggled into the man's arms.

"Hello Jonathan, Martha." Lionel entered the barn just then. He spied the girl in Jonathan's arms and tickled her feet, causing the infant to kick her legs harder. "This must be little Chloe Anne, hmm?" He wiggled his fingers in front of the young girl's face, causing for her to grab his ring finger and admire the gold band that he wore. "SO you want to adopt her?" The Kents nodded as the multibillionaire reached into his briefcase to give them some papers to sign…

~xXx~

The following week was spent with decorating Chloe Anne's new room (which used to be the office) and buying new baby things. Martha refused to decorate her new daughter's room with pink, saying that she hated the color with a passion.

Clark had loved his sister from the moment he laid eyes on her. When he was not at school, he would hold her and play with her while his parents were busy with the farm. The two siblings began to form a strong bond. Wherever Clark would go, he would take Chloe Anne with him. Even when they would take a nap, the little girl would snuggle herself onto the boy's chest or his side.

One night, Clark was up because he couldn't sleep. Finally, he decided to peek in on Chloe Anne and see what she was doing. He tiptoed past his parent's room and into her bedroom, where he crept over to her crib.

To his surprise, she was also still awake, her big innocent blue eyes staring at Clark as she laid on her back.

"Hey Chloe Bear," softly crooned Clark, gently picking her up out of her crib and holding her close to him "You couldn't sleep either?" The little girl grabbed his flannel pajama top in her fists and snuggled up closer to Clark, mulling soft baby talk. Clark walked over to the rocking chair, where he began to rock back and forth while humming a lullaby.

And that was where Martha Kent found her two children the following morning, sound asleep and peacefully hugging each other.

**Sorry about the wait, but I got cheer practice in like an hour so I decided to pound out this story while I am waiting for my practice uniform to finish dying (gotta live feeding your little baby sister apple juice).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Sullivan, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

_**TWO YEARS LATER…**_

"Come on Chloe, you can do it!" Clark cheered his little sister on as she took a hesitant step, then promptly fell down again. Instead of crying like she usually did, she just picked herself back up and toddled over to Clark, falling into his lap. "Yay, Chloe!" The seven year old boy didn't care that he was getting weird looks from his classmates or that his teacher was hiding a grin by pretending to cough several times.

After all, nothing exciting ever happen on take your parents to school day.

Chloe pushed herself up out of her brother's lap and walked on unsteady feet over to Will Cody, the school bully. Clark felt his hackles rising as he watched his little sister babbling in his ear.

"Get lost brat!" Will Cody snarled, pushing the two year old girl down. Chloe began to wail as Clark stood to beat the living daylights out of the boy. But Martha Kent and the bully's mother had already beaten him to it.

Chloe ran to Clark and buried her head into his shoulder, bawling her heart out. Clark just held his little baby sister and rocked her back and forth until she was halfway asleep.

"Cqawk," she mumbled before falling asleep. Clark smiled at his sister's first word.

~xXx~

_**THREE YEARS LATER…**_

Chloe woke up to the pounding crash of lightning outside her window. She whimpered as a treebranch crashed into her window, causing for her to shriek, jumping out of bed, and zoom-zoom herself into Clark's bed, where she barrowed herself into her older brother's chest, like she used to when she was younger and smaller.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Clark sat up in bed, gently rubbing his younger sister's back as she sobbed into his chest.

"Scary dream…" she gasped, jumping up as another crack of lighting crashed though the night's stillness.

_"Hush a bye little girl, Just shut your eyes and sleep tight,"_ Clark sang in a soft, soothing voice. Within second, Chloe was sound asleep, her thumb tucked into her mouth and her blankie wrapped around her.

_**TWO YEARS LATER…**_

"Come on Clark, faster!" Ten year old Chloe whined as Old Sunny trotted along the old riding trail at a slow pace.

"Chloe, I told you a dozen times that Old Sunny is going as fast as he can go at his age," her fifteen year old brother gently chided his younger sister. Chloe made a disapproving sound as she leaned back into her brother's chest.

Suddenly, she spied something that caught her attention.

"Clark, look! Caves!" The ten year old girl scrambled off of the elderly horse and darted inside one of the caves. Clark cursed himself as he hopped off the horse, speedily tying him to a tree before following his sister inside.

He stopped and marveled at the silver inscriptions that lined the walls of the cave. He wandered around until her found Chloe. She was holding a silver medallion in her tiny hands as she examined it with a jeweler's eye.

Clark spied a platform with a cutout that matched the medallion to a T. he took the small object from Chloe's hands before setting it into the cutout.

Suddenly a blast of cold air hit the two siblings, causing for Chloe to cling to Clark's side as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. When she opened them again, they had been transported to an Arctic Wonderland. They stood inside a grand palace made of ice; the interior was lined with computers and other odd objects that they had never seen before.

Just then, an oddly famillere voice spoke.

"Hello, Kal-El, Bel-Le."

**Hey y'all it's me again. I just got home from gymnastics and I typed this all up in ten minutes. I'll try to update tomorrow at the latest. Any ideas what should happen next? PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Sullivan, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

_**FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

"Hey, Clark!" Chloe yelled as her older brother raced her around the farm at superspeed, or as Chloe called it, zoom-zoom. Suddenly, the young girl flew up into the air, speeding over Clarks head as she passed him; she stuck her tongue out at her older brother teasingly.

_**"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ Chloe squealed as she skidded to a stop outside the barn. "I win!"

"… again," muttered Clark under his breath as he zipped up to his blonde haired blue eyed kid sister. Despite the five year age difference, the two were close and inseparable, except when it came to school and jobs.

"I heard that!" Chloe was swept up into her older brother's arms as he jumped into the loft of the barn, carrying a loudly shrieking Chloe as he went. He deposited her into a pile of hay that their "secret" hideout had for a bed and couch. Sometimes in the summer, the two would camp out up there and talk well into the early mornings.

_**"CLARK!"**_ Chloe screamed loudly, causing for him to fall off the loft and land on the floor… _again._

"Never grows old, does it?" sang out Chloe as she flew down to stand next to her brother and the crater that he had created.

"If I could feel pain right now…" muttered Clark, standing up and sending his kid sister a mock glare. "Guess I'd better go and mix up some more concrete… again."

He turned around and in Chloe's place, was a black kitten with her blue eyes. She meowed pitifully and wrapped her tiny body around his legs, purring so loudly that Clark was surprised that the barn was still intact.

"Yes, I love you too you little minx!" Clark forgave her, picking up the kitten and placing her onto her stomach so that he could rub her.

"Clark! Chloe! Dinner!" Martha called out then. The redheaded woman didn't flinch when her two children zoom-zoomed into the kitchen and sat at the table as though they had been there the entire time.

"Mmmm… Chicken!" happily squealed Chloe, superspeeding the dinner plates to the table. Jonathan and Martha laughed at their daughter's ensiousaticm of dinner.

After the meal had been eaten, Chloe and Clark did the dishes at superspeed before racing each other into the bathroom. Chloe let her older brother win, despite the fact that she was faster.

While she waited for her brother to finish up, she wandered out to the barn to visit Filly Tulip, her horse that she had worked for four summers to buy.

"Hello, beautiful," she crooned, feeding her mare a slice of apple, giggling as her velvety mouth tickled her palm. She patted her golden horse on the muzzle, earning herself a wicker of happiness.

Then she heard something in the house. She sharpened her heightened senses and listened in on the conversation.

_"Green Arrow to Boyscouts, do you copy?"_

_ "Boyscouts to Green Arrow, I read you loud and clear."_ Chloe frowned as her brother's voice came in.

_ "We need backup for a mission, can you help?"_

_ "Of course. I'll be at the Watchtower in five seconds."_

Chloe frowned as she heard her older brother zoom off. She was curious as of to where her brother would go whenever Green Arrow would call him.

She made a descion.

She patted Filly Tulip one last time before taking to the sky and following her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Sullivan, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

Chloe flew through the night, following her older brother in secret. They soon arrived at a penthouse of a building that Chloe had only seen at a distance but never up close.

She flew to a window and peered inside. She saw Clark talking to three other teenage boys. A young woman was sitting in a chair. Chloe listened in on the conversation at hand.

"Hey Bart, AC, Diana. What's the emergency?" Clark asked them, sitting in a chair.

"I don't know. Oliver called you then as soon as you showed up, he split without saying a word to us," Bart said.

Chloe continued to listen to the conversation. She was so engrossed on what her brother was talking about that she didn't have time to realize that someone was behind her until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

Chloe panicked. She rocketed up into the sky. Arrows fallowed her; she dodged them all, except for one, which hit her neck and started to spurt out blood. The wound healed itself after a few moments of pouring out blood. She grabbed an arrow from thin air and hurled it back at its owner, who didn't have any time to react.

She zoom-zoomed into the building and noticed a red blur following her. She sped up and zoom-zoomed out a window, where the red blur foolishly followed her and plummeted to the ground, only to be caught by a gust of wind that Chloe summoned to save him.

Chloe dropped into a room and spun as her hands controlled the air around her. She shoved the air at the woman just as a loud shriek left her mouth. She screamed in pain as the shriek bounced back in her face.

_**"CLARK!"**_ Chloe screeched, running to her big brother and kolahing herself to him. She buried her face into his shoulder, shuddering hard at what she had just done.

"Cool it Oliver, she's just a child!" someone yelled. Clark rubbed his sister's back, soothing her and calming her down.

"Yeah, a child with Metahuman-like powers!" someone snapped.

"Cool it Oliver. Look at her with Boyscouts!" someone else, a female, said. "Hush now, it's alright, dearie. Oliver has a hot temper."

Chloe finally looked up into her brown eyes of the woman. Her hair was blond and short, and she was a mask painted on her face. She smiled an apoigly at Chloe, who smiled shyly back at her.

"Uh… _**HELP!**_" someone shouted outside the window. Chloe made a little motion with her hand, and in floated the speedster that had chased her. "Hey everybody, look at me! I'm Peter Pan!" He puffed out his chest and struck a dramatic pose for special effects.

"Uh… Bart? Peter Pan wore green, not red." Chloe looked at the African American man that had just spoken. He was…_wired up to computers?_

"Everyone, this is Chloe, my little sister," Clark introduced her. "Chloe, the man in green is Green Arrow, that's Cyborg over at the computers, the blond woman is Black Canary, and Peter Pan is Impulse."

Everyone said hello to the shy fifteen year old blonde haired blue eyed girl before turning to Green Arrow.

"Clark, why did you bring her?" he bluntly asked her.

"I was curious who called him Boyscouts," Chloe answered; at this point, she was hiding behind Clark as though he were a shield.

The group looked at each other nervously. Then Cyborg carefully said, "Chloe, look. We're all special, just like you-"

"Clark Kent, you did _**NOT**_ tell them!" The alien looked scared at the now peeved girl in front of him. "Mama said that we _**MUST**_ keep our abilities a secret otherwise we'll end up in the labs!"

Bart began to laugh at Chloe's spunky temper. "I think I'm in love." Clark sent him an evil look, which made the scarlet speedster shut up.

After a few minutes, Chloe let go of her big brother and slowly made her way to the window, where she looked behind her at the adults talking. She took a deep breath and prepared to jump…


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Kent, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

"Hey don't jump!" A hand latched onto Chloe's arm. She turned and looked into soft chocolate brown eyes. She gasped, wrenching herself free and toppling out of the window at the same time.

_Oh dear…_ Chloe sighed before shutting her eyes. Suddenly, she was flying!

Chloe flew over the tower, enjoying the freedom that came with her gift. She soared around for a few more minutes before coldness began to seep through her cotton turtleneck.

Chloe softly landed in the tower, her booted feet barely making any noise as they touched the tiled floor. Still, Clark heard her. He always had been able to hear her, no matter where she was.

Oh the joys of being aliens.

"Oh man, that was so amazing! Do you think you could take me up and we can view the sights from the stars?" babbled Bart.

"Bart, if you so much as touch my baby sister, then I will boil you with my heat vision, zoom you to the crocs in the Nile River, and finally, I'll freeze you in the Fortress of Solitude. Do I make myself clear?" asked Clark, coming up behind Bart. The speedster zoom-zoomed his way out of the room.

"Wow. We could use someone who can fly," commented the Green Arrow, removing his hood and glasses. Chloe could only silently gasp; the Green Arrow and multibillionaire playboy, Oliver Queen were one in the same!

Chloe immeadtly adverted her gaze to her feet. Cyborg noticed this and placed his arms around her shoulders, stooping a bit to do so.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Chloe looked into the friendly dark eyes of Victor Stone. When Clark was on the high school football team, Chloe would often tag along when he went to practices and help the coach by refilling the water bottles. There, she also learned gymnastics skills from the cheerleaders, who loved the girl to death and treated her like a doll, dressing her up and parading her on game nights.

"Victor! I thought you were…" The girl couldn't continue her sentence, for she was wrapped in a death defying hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, kiddo." Victor released her, looking her over. The girl stood up straighter and put on her best "stone" face (inside joke). The African American man grinned at the grown up girl.

"You swim?" Aquaman suddenly asked Chloe. She nodded shyly, looking around for something to hide behind.

"I'm Melody in the Aquarium Summertime program," Chloe mumbled shyly.

"You're a mermaid?" Aquaman asked in surprise.

"In the summer. I wear a tail over my legs." Chloe blushed a deep shade of red.

"Come here sweetie. Don't pay any attention to the boys; they're huge flirts." Black Canary said, taking Chloe off to one side.

"Is he…" Chloe craned her neck to snag another peek at Oliver Queen, who was busy inspecting his bow.

"Oliver Queen? Yes he is the one and only." Black Canary sighed heavily and yawned. "You have a sonic scream, too?"

"And I can also control the five elements' water, earth, fire, air and lightning." Chloe created a miniature fireball in her hands to prove her skill. She closed her fists, making the fireball disappear with a silent _poof_.

"Cool." Chloe jumped and spun around, her face smacking to Oliver Queen's chest. She breath came out as an _**OMPH**_, for Oliver's body armor had all but knocked the breath out of her. "Hey, take it easy." He steadied her with his hands. "Are you alright?"

Chloe then realized how tired her was. A full day of high school, cheer practice and rough housing with her brother tended to do that to her. She felt her knees buckling and she was in her brother's arms.

"Sleep, Chloe Bear. Sleep now…" his deep voice rumbled from his chest. And that was the last thing that Chloe remembered before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Kent, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

**NOTE;**

**I am still new to the FanFiction site; I only set up my account a little more than a year ago, so I do not know what a Mary Sue is. If someone could please be so kind as of to PM me what the word means, I will really appreciate it. And yes, the extra abilities that Chloe has are in fact connected with the sun.**

The next thing that Chloe knew was that she was waking up in bed. She quickly sat up, not believing the dream that she had last night. She peeled back the covers on her bed and froze.

She was still in her clothes from yesterday! And on her bedside table as an arrow…

… an exact match to the ones that Green Arrow had in her "dream"!

Chloe yelped and tumbled out of bed. She hid the arrow underneath her bed before scrambling to dress herself for the Saturday that awaited her. She shed her jeans and turtleneck, exchanging them for a pair of demin booty shorts, a plaid tie off shirt and her work boots. Her brushed out her blond hair and did twin braids.

She ran and jumped down the stairs. She smelled breakfast!

She darted into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and helping herself to the buffet that Martha had made.

"Oh, good morning Chloe. Did you and Clark have fun last night?" asked Martha over her coffee mug.

"Yup. A ton of fun," Chloe made her way into the family room, where she plopped down onto the couch and began to dig in.

"Oh. I'm glad to hear that. You have your usual chores today, sweetie." Chloe finished up her meal in three seconds flat and bussed her dished and ran outside to help Clark muck out the stalls.

When Chloe arrived at the barn, Clark had already finished the dirty deed of cleaning out the animal's stalls and feeding them. He just left her Filly Tulip, seeing as how the horse would become skittish if Clark would try to handle her. Chloe zoom-zoomed her way though mucking out the stall before getting started on her mare's feed.

Chloe carefully mixed together the mix that her horse had grown to love. She lugged the bucket full of mash and tipped it into her trough. Filly Tulip whickered her thanks before she began to feed.

Chloe stood back and admired her horse. She could still remember when she and Clark went to the horse show the summer before. She was excited because she had saved up her money for three years and had the cash to buy her own horse!

She had spied Filly Tulip, a fresh, spunky year old mare who had been saddle broken at an early age. The mare only responded to her, whickering and butting her chest with her head. Chloe had fallen in love with the spirited horse with her golden coat and cream colored mane and tail. Clark had inspected her and declared her a fine match for his sister. When Chloe had ridden her bareback to the farm, her parents had been so proud that their daughter had made an excellent selection.

Clark had returned home a few minutes later with the mare's saddle, harness and other gear wrapped up firmly in a bag. He found his sister in the corral with Filly Tulip, as she proudly Christened her new horse.

Chloe shook her head and came back to the present as her sensitive ears picked up the sound of many feet trampling the dirt ground outside the barn. She recognized one set to be those of her brother. Still she kept her other senses up just in case it was a trap.

"Hey Chloe!" Someone zoom-zoomed behind her, and she spun around to see Bart grinning happily as he held out for her purple and blue tulips.

"My favorites!" Chloe squealed, accepting the flowers with a grin. Her buried her nose into them and deeply inhaled, enjoying the scent.

"Whoa, is that a horse?" Bart asked, looking at Filly Tulip, who was observing Bart with the eye.

"This is Filly Tulip," introduced Chloe, handing Bart an apple. She showed him how to feed the mare.

"Beautiful horse," Oliver commented, stepping inside the stable. Chloe saw that he was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He looked as though he were doing a photo shoot for western wear. Chloe was sure that she was drooling over the hot hunk. She shook herself and turned to her mare's coat, which was in need of a good brushing out.

"Need me to do that for you, Chloelicious?" Bart asked her, waggling his eyebrows. It took everything that Chloe had to snort out with laughter at the boy's flirting.

"No, I got it." Chloe slowly rubbed the brush in tight little hard pressed circles over Filly Tulip's coat, humming softly to herself as she did so. Bart picked up another brush from Filly Tulip's box and began to mimic Chloe's movements. "No, not like that." The blond haired blue eyed girl placed a hand over Bart's brush and rubbed small circles. "Like that." She leaned back from being pressed into Bart's back. When they were finished, Chloe went into the tack room and grabbed the horse's saddle and tack.

First, she outfitted the horse with her saddle pad before putting her saddle onto her back. She buckled up the saddle before tightening up the girth, being careful not to accidently suffocate her horse. Then she placed the tack over her head and buckled it up before leading her horse out of the barn. She tightened the girth one final time before swinging her leg over Filly Tulip's back and settling herself into the saddle.

Chloe picked up her hat from Clark before galloping off onto the old riding trail. She trotted Filly Tulip at an easy pace as she deeply inhaled the country scent that she loved so much. She looked behind her and inwardly groaned. Bart was keeping up with her with a fast jog.

She slowed down Filly Tulip to a walk; when Bart caught up, he began to flirt with Chloe again. Chloe rolled her eyes then spun Filly Tulip into a full out rear. Bart cowered at the flailing hooves and loud whinny that came from the horse's mouth. When Filly Tulip was on her hooves again, Chloe smirked at Bart and dryly commented, "Well looks like she showed you."

Bart looked insulted as he sped off to whoknowswhere. Chloe smirked as she patted Filly Tulip's neck, praising her baby as she began to walk back to Kent Farm. To her surprise, she found Oliver Queen jogging her way. When he reached the girl and her horse, he jogged next to them.

"How long had you been riding for?" Oliver asked Chloe, who nervously tucked a strand on hair behind her ear.

"Since I was a baby. When I was just a few bays old, Clark would have me in a cocoon-like babyholder on his chest when he would go out riding," Chloe admitted, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Huh. I rode only one horse. Terrible experience." The multibillionaire teen shook his head.

"Why? What happened?" Chloe asked, keeping her face straight.

"Well, after a few laps around the corral, the horse I was riding decided that it was time to speed up. I ended up tangled in the fence like a monkey."

Chloe couldn't help herself. Oliver at first looked offended by her sounds of mirth, but then he joined in.

At that moment, Chloe fully poked her head out of her shell and she and Oliver began to talk. The man talked about his childhood while Chloe showed him around the property, pointing out her favorite places to read or daydream. To the girl's surprise, Oliver was respectful and kind to her as they talked; he didn't act like the spoiled brat that the tabloids often made him out to be. Soon, the two had formed a close bond; Chloe noticed that it was like what she and Clark had, only the bond between she and Oliver was stronger.

Oliver felt a strong pull to Chloe Anne Kent. He couldn't describe it; it was like he wanted to be near her at all times.

Soon, they reached the barn once more. When Chloe wen to dismount, Oliver helped her like a gentleman would, by placing his hands onto her waist and swinging her down. However, Chloe's foot became tangled up in the stirrup, causing for her to fall into Oliver's arms with a loud yelp.

"Are you alright?" the billionaire asked her, concern.

Chloe suddenly felt as though her stomach was filled with hundreds of butterflies fluttering to get out. Her throat felt dry and she could only look into his brown eyes before croaking, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Secret**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Kal-El wasn't the only alien in Kansas? Chloe Kent, AKA Bel-Lee, is the only survivor of Aaragon, as well as the Crown Princess. But can a princess without a kingdom still be royalty?**

_**SIX MONTHS LATER…**_

"Oh, Lilly! What happened?" Chloe gently asked the six year old little girl.

The redhead girl smiled at her best friend and proudly declared, "My appendix ruptured and the doctors had to go in and remove it." The daughter of billionaire Lex Luther shamelessly showed Chloe her scar.

"Wow!" Chloe gave the girl her get well soon gifts from her friends at school before sitting down in a chair. The little girl instantly dove into her treasures, squealing loudly as she came across Chloe's gift. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Chloe watched as the unspoiled little girl began to color in her new My Little Pony book, humming quietly to herself.

"Can we go visit Sammy?" Lilly suddenly asked. Chloe nodded, placing her magazine back into her purse and standing. The sixteen year old girl wheeled over her wheelchair and helped her babysitting charge into it before wheeling her out the door and towards the Pediatric Cancer Unit.

_**"SAMMY!"**_ Lilly squealed when she saw her boyfriend. She quickly wheeled herself up to his bed, picking up his hand and carefully squeezing it, aware of the many IV drips entering his pale and papery skin.

"Hey, Lilly." The bald, green eyed boy smiled brightly at his girlfriend before sitting back in his bed.

Chloe then realized that the room was crowded with children. Many sat on the floor, other sat on the beds, in wheelchairs or in parent's laps. The girl then sat the reason.

Eighteen year old Oliver Queen was busy reading _The Many Adventure of Alice._ The teenage boy looked up at the commotion and caught Chloe's blue eyes. The shy girl blushed a deep cherry red before sitting at the foot of Sammy's bed to listen to the story.

Within no time at all, Chloe was laughing helplessly at the multibillionaire's silly voices and facial expressions as he told the tale of Alice and the Mad Hatter's tea party. Suddenly, a bald little girl climbed into Oliver's lap, to the horror of the staff. But the billionaire only wrapped his arm around her as he showed her the pictures.

Chloe had tears in her eyes as the teen finished up the thick volume and hugged the cancer stricken girl. He looked up and saw Chloe was choking back her tears. He smiled at her, causing for her to blush a deep shade of red. Chloe then realized that Lilly had climbed up into her lap and was sound asleep, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth.

"Need a hand?" Chloe looked up and saw Oliver had lifted the girl up with one arm and had a hand outstretched to Chloe to accept, which she did. The two teenagers made their way to Lilly's room, with Oliver carrying the six year old girl and Chloe pushing the wheelchair.

"Here." Oliver handed Chloe a Kleenex from his pocket, which the girl used to wipe her eyes with a sniffle.

"Thank you," Chloe sniffled as she placed the wheelchair next to the bed. Oliver carefully tucked Lilly into the bed before turning to Chloe. He jerked his head at the door and the two teenagers walked out of the hospital in silence.

It wasn't until Chloe remembered that she had hitched a ride with Lana, who had some business that she needed to attend to. Her only option was to zoom-zoom her way home, but that would lead to several unwanted questions…

Before she could say anything, Oliver had led her to his car and held the door open for her like a gentleman would.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner?" the multibillionaire teen grinned a heart melting smile at a bashful Chloe before gliding off into traffic.


End file.
